We are the Stars!
Info Second Opening of the story, from the CD We are the Stars!. Arrangement from Ragnarok the Animation, lyrics and vocals by Revie. Lyrics We are the Stars! nel cielo, uniche Singing the song brillando più dei raggi di sole solcando insieme queste acque della giovinezza Let's journey to the Future! Con un sorriso sai comprendermi di più puoi capirlo anche se c'è qualcosa che mi turba un pò saprò di essere davvero unita a te sfiorando quelle dita tremerai afferrando la mia mano Percorro una strada a senso unico all'apparenza potrebbe anche esser così ma se non guardo in sù non noterei la luna che c'è sopra di noi in questa notte We are the Stars! non ci spegneremo mai Singing the song al crepuscolo potrai ammirar una scala lontana creata dalle mille stelle Let's journey to the Future! Le cristalline acque che mi bagnano danno una sensazione che ti sembrerà di volare librandosi tra le nuvole accarezzata dalla pioggia perchè non voli anche tu con me? Non stare indietro, pensarci è inutile pensare ai problemi più grandi di te prova a sognare guarda ad un futuro migliore ma chissà cosa ci riserverà Guarda è già il tramonto le stelle iniziano a brillare cerca bene e mi vedrai, risplenderò anche io lassù We are the Stars! di una nuova epoca Singing the song sapremo farci notare We are the Stars! nel cielo, uniche Singing the song brillando più dei raggi di sole solcando insieme queste acque della giovinezza Let's journey to the Future! Let's journey to the Future! English We are the Stars! in the sky, the only ones Singing the song shining more than the sun's rays sailing together the seas of the youth Let's journey to the Future! With a smile you can understand me more you can understand if there's something that bothers me a little, too I'll know I'll be truly united to you touching those fingers you'll tremble grabbing my hand I walk a one-way street apparently could also be so but if I don't look up I wouldn't notice the moon above us in this night We are the Stars! we never blow out Singing the song at dusk you can see a far stair made by thousand stars Let's journey to the Future! The crystal-clear waters the surround me give me a feeling that is as you can flying hovering in the clouds caressed by the rain why don't you fly with me too? Don't fall behind, thinking about it is useless thinking about problems bigger than you, try to dream looks to a better future but who knows what will happen Look, it's already the sunset, the stars begin to shine look better and you'll see me, I will shine up there too We are the Star! of a new era Singing the song we'll be able to make you notice us We are the Stars! in the sky, the only ones Singing the song shining more than the sun's rays sailing together the seas of the youth Let's journey to the Future! Let's journey to the Future! Category:Opening Songs